redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghezzi
Ghezzi is a discord member who has played in Season 58, Season 60, Season 62, Season 63, Season 64, and Season 65. He also competed on TAR Season 3. Formerly known as Pursi's arch-nemesis, he has made a name of himself and is know widely beloved (hated) by the discord community. His Roblox Username is ghezzzi or WENTWORTH_WAS_ROBBED. His Reddit username is ghezzi. His discord username is also ghezzi since he is a boring fuck. Some might say Ghezzi looks like a potato with three eyes Season History: In Season 58, Ghezzi started off strong, quickly joining a majority. Alas, it wasn't meant to be, and his internet cut off immediately following Pepsi's elimination becoming the first of his many pre-merge boots. In Season 60, Ghezzi was paired with Zaden. He started off very strong, solidfying several allies including all of the eventual final 3. Yet again, Ghezzi DC'ed, but this time was because he needed to go somewhere. His internet finally worked. In Season 62, he started to really try and play. He tried playing a social game, but it wasn't enough. His challenge weakness was a liability and caused him to be the target. However, Ghezzi could have saved himself. Had he voted Eddie, along with Spooky, Ghezzi would have had enough votes to survive the tribal and make it to the swap, where hopefully he could put himself into a better position. In Season 63, a major swap-fucking occurred. Ghezzi was controlling the votes on his original tribe, sending home his targets one after the other leaving the minority questioning how it happened. He even got blindsided his ally from 62, Kyle. However, once tribes swapped, Ghezzi was put into a minority. His enemy Pursi was on his tribe, and things didn't look too hot for him. Thankfully, his old S60 partner, Zaden, was there too. Zaden flipped the votes onto aids allowing him to make it to the final 16. Alas, he couldn't find the idol and was voted off at 16. In Season 64, Ghezzi came into his shell. As the game started, an all girls alliance almost immediately formed between Kim, Jaime and Wentworth. Ghezzi (Wentworth) recruited other females to join their cult and eliminate the testosterone from the game. One by one, their alliance picked off the males and finally the merge occurred. The obvious vote was Foot, however, he had an idol. He played it sending home Kim (Pursi). It was easy breezing until a few votes later, where Ghezzi tried to save Darrell (Filthy). Darrel then threw him under the bus, which then caused Ghezzi to say fuck all to his plans with Darrell. At the final 5, it was Ghezzi's first time being in danger. He was so close to winning immunity, but was seconds away. Here, he was eliminated unanimously. He voted for his closest ally in the game, Jaime (Bas), to win. In Season 65, Ghezzi knew that the season would be a weird one. He wasn't originally slated to be on the lineup, but due to a few drop-outs, he was cast as an alternate and made it on. The season started with 19 players and on his tribe, he ran things. He orchestrated Pepper, Josh, and Ian's demise. Come merge, he was still in a good position, getting his target milk out. However, at the following tribal, everything blew up. He tried to target Spooky, but she confronted him so he flipped his vote to Wyle, which in turn sent his ally Bowman to the jury. At the next vote, he tried to get people on board to vote Liam, and it looked like he would go. However, Ghezzi was blindsided as he was the only person to vote Liam. To cause chaos, he didn't vote in the revote, hoping it would go to rocks. However, somebody flipped and sent home Dino. Following this, another one of his allies disconnected, which was Pepsi. Ghezzi was in the minority now, after taking blows left and right. Liam found out about him targeting him and orchestrated his removal. Ghezzi then blew up Liam's game causing him to be a losing finalist. He voted for an ally, Chikin, to win. Unofficial History: Rig Brother & Unfair Survivor History: Online Reality Game History: In Survivor Egypt, hosted by TBM, he placed 14 out of 25. In Survivor Indonesia, hosted by Julian, he placed ? out of 18. In Survivor Orgfrica, run by the unofficial survivor discord, he placed 11 out of 20. Category:Players